


living in the lap of love

by fungifaeries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Summary: vv short but just a small work i made for the two lovely ladies
Kudos: 2





	living in the lap of love

tenko constantly dreamed of this, with interchangeable partners, but it was more than she could've ever imagined to be in this position right now. it wasn't as comfy as she'd thought, hurt her neck a little bit, but at the same time the way kaede's thigh felt so ridiculously soft made up for all of that.

she didn't know where to look really ; if she looked downward, she couldn't help but pick out how her stomach poked out, even if it was a natural thing to have to store your organs and such. if she looked to her side, she'd be met with kaede's torso, and then she'd just have the urge to bury her head into the fuzzy pink sweater and soft underside. if she looked to her other side, kaede might think she was being rude, and that was an absolute awful option. finally, if she looked up, she would be looking at kaede, and that would be extremely flustering to just look at the pretty girl's face whose lap you're sitting in.

all this calculation went to waste though, when kaede's tentative voice pulled tenko back into the wonderful but embarrassing situation. she was looking down at tenko with a halfed smile, but it was still as bright and fulfilling as her usual smiles, just made cuter with the power of awkwardness. "this isn't too weird, is it?"

"nono, of course not!! tenko's just so honored to be here, she doesn't know what to say!!" tenko quickly went to reassure the blonde, talking with her hands in this position causing her to awkwardly brush against kaede. of course, after this, she retracted her hands and kept them to herself, which was a surprisingly hard thing to do.

just two girls.... nothing to do but adore each other.


End file.
